Seven
by cali is not dead
Summary: After gaining news that one of his old friends had resurfaced, Lightning, now taking up full responsibilities as a King, goes out in search of her. Can nearly eight years of distance be enough to completely sever their ties?
1. Part 1

_**AN: Remake time! And yes i'm working on The Silence Beckons Thee, don't shoot me. I do not own MLP sadly, I only own the characters who's names aren't those in the main show.**_

* * *

Lightning sat atop his throne, watching a small hourglass resting on the arms of it slowly bring all the sand to the bottom half, eyes half-lidded. Throughout the years of ruling over Time and Space he had gotten quite bored—that is increasingly lazy—to the point that he eventually allowed someone else to rule Space just because he didn't want to do twice the amount of work.

Unluckily for him, he still had to do his share of work for the Time department, and that was what was getting to him.

He longed for an adventure, for something to make his dull ruling exciting once again. He just wanted that spark in his life that he longed for so much.

But most of all, he missed his love. The mare who could make his day all the more better by just being in the room, and making him feel like the best stallion in the room, and the only mare he would ever love.

Sure there were mares practically throwing themselves at him every which way, but none of them were _her._ All he wanted was her to be next to him, her wing wrapped around his, the world around him no longer on his mind as he enjoyed her time with him

All he wanted was her.

His Blue Crystal.

He was snapped out of his daze by a knock at the throne room doors, the guards in their brilliant blue armor sets immediately drew their spears, prepared to defend if needed.

"You may enter," Lightning muttered, his horn lighting up as the door opened, revealing a scrawny brown-coated stallion with a saddlebag around his waist.

"A message for you sire, someone who wished to remain classified," the stallion said, revealing a small envelope from within the saddle bags.

"Pray tell, how did you even get here? Usually the only the only poneis- er, things who know how to get here are my advisors and me. So, how did you get up here?" Lightning asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Sire, I was transported here by said advisor," the stallion simply replied.

"I'm calling lies, sure you've found your way here, but how're you gonna get back? I'm not dumb Skyler, just give me the damn letter," Lightning said sternly.

The stallions eyes went wide and then he sighed. "You always were keen on not having any fun sire, can't you just fall for any of my tricks one day?" The stallion seemed to morph and change in front of Lightnings eyes, a smirk on the king's face as he watched.

The resulting transformation was something to behold.. The pony who was once the small stallion was now a taller, more regal stallion. He had a green coat and a mane of purple and white. The wings of the pegasus were large, which made Lightning feel slightly uncomfortable.

He was still extremely short for a three thousand year old alicorn.

"Now, what was the news you wanted to tell me?" Lightning asked, sitting up and paying attention. "I don't have all year y'know?"

Skyler let out a huff before he narrowed his eyes, giving Lightning a glare that only few were permitted to give him. "We found her."  
Lightning's eyes narrowed at those words. "Where?" he asked, standing up.

"You know exactly where, so go get her," Skyler said, eying Lightning as he quickly walked by. "Oh and also, might want to bring the helmet, she's in an _angry_ mood Lightning."

"I always wear the helmet when I talked to her. She's always in an angry mood," Lightning chuckled, walking even faster. "Oh, thanks, can you take over Skyler?"

Skyler nodded. "Anytime, don't die." Lightning nodded slightly and let out a smirk.

"Seven... time for a reunion. A very, very late reunion."


	2. Part 2

_**AN: Once again, I do not own MLP, just all of the characters except for Blue Crystal.**_

* * *

There was an aspect of flying that Lightning just couldn't grasp, the flying.

Sure he had actually flown to places before, and those places were far away in some cases, but those times were few and far between, and he was probably being helped in some way.

So when he figured out that he would be needing to fly to get to where Seven was, he didn't hesitate to take the lazier option and just teleport himself right at her front door with a bouquet of azaleas and smile happily as they finally reunited.

He didn't count on that magic-proof barrier separating him and that front door.

So there he was, falling to the ground, desperately trying to flap his wings in order to lessen the impact while his horn lit up in a desperate attempt to just teleport him out of the situation. Since he was too busy trying not to die, by panicking, he couldn't do it efficiently.

He landed with a thud, feeling something crack in his right side. "Ow… too rough…" he groaned, his vision blurry. He found it hard-and painful-to get up, so he lay there, wincing as he lit up his horn.

"Damn, broke my hoof, gotta let this one heal by itself…" Lightning shook his head in an effort to help clear his vision but it didn't help.

It also didn't help when he felt something whack him on the back of the head, making him face plant onto the soft grass that stood beneath him.

He had just enough strength to tilt his head enough to find something standing over him, speaking something he could no longer hear, as he closed his eyes and fell into an unconscious state.

' _Wake up sleepyhead," a soft voice rang out. Lightning's eyes opened slowly and he stretched, finding himself on a bed. The bed was made of soft clouds, the blanket was one he remembered was the one he had used for many years, one that he could never forget for as long as he lived._

 _He turned around and he let out a loud gasp, finding the mare of his life laying right beside him. Blue Crystal. The one he had missed with all of his heart._

" _How was your night?" she asked softly, her brown mane still a bit messy, it had appeared that she had just woken up as well_

 _Lightning couldn't speak, trying to figure out how this was happening, and tried to figure out how to keep this from never ending. "I-it was fine," he replied, still staring at her with awe._

 _Crystal let out a giggle, a sound that warmed Lightnings heart to the very core. "Glad to hear it," she replied, reaching her head to give Lightning a kiss on the cheek._

 _Lightning sighed and sat up slowly, a quiet yawn escaping his lips. "So… what's our plans for today?" he asked softly, turning to face empty air._

" _Crystal?" he called out, moving his head around to try and get a sense of where she could have gone. He felt something move in his lap, and looked down to look at whatever was there._

 _It spoke only three words, words that made Lightning drop the paper and inhale sharply._

' _ **REMEMBER YOUR NAME'**_

 _Lightning shook his head wildly and tossed the paper aside. "What… why is that here?" he muttered softy, hopping off the bed._

 _The very second he did he found himself enveloped in a light, binding him and forcing him to close his eyes again._

"..tning! Lightning! I swear to Luna if you don't wake up I'll make sure your reign doesn't last another thirty seconds!" Lightning shot up at those words, sweaty and panting, the usual 'woken up from a nightmare' look. He turned his head and found the mare he was looking for, Seven.

Her mane had gotten _a lot_ shorter than when he had last seen her, and by the looks of things, she had definitely changed a lot since she had been with him as his partner in crime. Not only had she gotten taller, (and as much as Lightning would hate to admit to himself, taller than he was,) she had gotten much more fit, which solved the riddle in Lightnings head on how she had managed to knock him out with just one regular hit.

Not only that, but he could see that she had picked up a nasty scar on her cheek, looking like she had gotten cut with a giant blade or something along those lines, but other than that, most of her remained the same. Her brown colored mane, and her black coat hadn't changed at all. She was still Seven, through and through.

"Good, you're up," Seven said, snapping Lightning out of his daze. "First question, how'd you know I even live here?" she asked sternly, thrusting an accusing hoof at the alicorn.

Lightning inhaled sharply, lies running through his brain quicker than a bull running after the color red. "Uh, I was just walking by and I just so happened to find this place?"

That earnt Lightning a twist in his broken leg, making him yelp with pain. "What was that for?!" he exclaimed, pulling it away from the offending hooves.

"Don't lie to me you runt, how'd you get here?! Who told you where I live?" Seven retorted, slamming a hoof on the bed Lightning was laying on in order to try and show how much control she had over him.

At that moment Lightning realized two things.

One was that Seven was _much, much_ scarier than she had been eight years ago.

The second was that she was the second thing she was afraid of, his own wife being the first.

Lightning gulped and tried to hide the obvious fear that was radiating off of him in dangerous amounts, and spoke the truth. "S-so basically, I was told your location by one of my subjects," he coughed out, a meek smile on his face.

"Which one, there's many who could tell you that."

"S-Skyler."

Seven inhaled sharply at that name, making Lightning scoot back further away from the mare, his eyes widened as he saw her turn around. "When did he tell you?" she growled, her eyes squinted as she looked back at Lightning.

"Y-yesterday?"

And that was all that could come out of Lightnings muzzle before he was kicked in the stomach by Sevens hind hooves, slamming him against the wall with a groan, slumping down slowly as he shut his eyes tightly.

"You stay here, you got that? The second I find out you left for anything you're more dead than that… that… nevermind, let me just say you'll be begging me to forgive you when I return," she growled, rushing out the front door.

Lightning could only groan in response as he heard the front door slam shut, laying down properly on the bed, a single tear coming out of his eye before he started laughing.

"You… haven't changed a bit… haven't you..?" he muttered before he slipped back into sleep.


	3. Part 3

Skyler sighed as he played with a small ball of fluff he had torn out of the throne, Lightning was right, the job _was_ boring after a long time. He had solved a whole bunch of small and meager problems, and nothing interesting had happened.

His ears perked up as he heard a commotion outside the halls however, and his head tilted as it sounded like it was getting closer. The guards outside the room readied their weapons and backed away from the giant doors separating the halls and the throne room Skyler was sitting in.

The sounds seemed to stop outside the door, and Skyler stepped off the throne to walk towards the door, guards weapons raised, poised to attack at a moments notice.

Skyler placed a hoof on the doors. Silence fell over the room, He pulled slowly, still silenced.

His breath caught as he pulled the doors open all the way, finding nothing but a mess of fallen guards, broken pottery and decor, and a ruined carpet.

"What in Lunas name happened..?" he muttered to himself, slowly stepping out to check the damage. "You two, cover behind me," he motioned to the two guards, who nodded slightly to join the pseudo-king, weapons still raised.

Skyler kept walking, turning a corner, just in time to find a door quickly swing shut. "You two, stick close to me, weapons down," he said to the guards behind him, wings slightly extended. "Don't want to scare off whatever's making such a ruckus…" the pegasus said.

"But sire, our duty is to protect you, and whatever has infiltrated the building must've been the culprit of all this, it is dangerous!" The other guard elbowed the speaking guard, giving her a stern look as a warning.

"Sire, what she meant to say was that whatever may have come through this area may be here to harm, I do not think it is a good idea to just have ourselves be defenseless like that," the older guard said.

"Well, I'm sure it's merely a little riff-raff between the guards, perhaps it's nothing to worry about after all?" Skyler mused, continuing to walk towards the door that he had seen moving.

The guards that were following shook their heads and sighed, trudging after their new leader with weapons still raised.

Skyler poked his head into the room, a simple supply closet. He wondered why there was a closet there anyways. He had to talk to Lightning about it anyways.

It just appeared there one day, and all Lightning had said about it was, "At least we found a place to put the cleaning products. Don't need to store them in my own closet anymore." Other than that, nothing had come out from the king, and Skyler guessed that someone had just left it open.

Skyler's eyes scanned the surrounding area, the lantern that lit up the closet giving the area a warm glow, offering some sort of a relaxing glow around the area filled with towels mops and cleaning products. Skyler sighed and shook his head. "Nothing there," he said to the guards.

"Then what is it we saw dash into there sire?" one of the guards following the pegasus asked.

"Yes, what was it? A spirit?" the second one asked, her head tilted.

"Dunno, whatever it was, it's probably best for us to get outside of this castle, lest something terrible ends up happening and I can't stop it." Skyler turned his head to the end of the hall. "That is of course, if Lightning left the doors open for us."

Lightning had followed Sevens orders on staying on the bed, until he got bored. He fluffed up a pillow, pulled the sheets up to about three-quarters the way up the bed, and got off of it. He wobbled a bit, as his leg was still broken, but that kick to the wall really did a number on him.

He shook his head clear of the disorentating things and focused on one thing, making it to the kitchen. Even alicorns got a craving for a sandwich.

He stumbled around for a little bit, checking the cupboards to find if his friend had anything worthwhile to eat. He examined the ingredients in one of them and found some bread, placing it on a table that was located a bit from the door. He then went back to the kitchen in hopes of finding some jam, mainly strawberry jam.

He succeeded.

The only problem was reaching it, as the jam was on the top shelf. He stretched his leg as far as it could in attempt to reach it. Then he remembered that he had a horn, and soon the jar was enveloped in a blue aura as it floated down to the hungry alicorn, who opened it quickly and put it on the table.

"Right then, a knife would help…" Lightning muttered to himself, wandering about the kitchen in hopes of finding something that would help him achieve his goal of making his sandwich.

He opened another cabinet and found a butter knife, exactly what he was looking for. "Score," he muttered under his breath, floating it over to the table with the rest of the ingredients. He then walked to said ingredients and prepared them all, humming a small song as he made the sandwich with a smile on his face.

As he was making the sandwich another memory popped into his head, another memory, of a time long ago.

" _No no that's not how you do it!" Lightning said to a young pegasus, magic holding him by the tail. "When you strike you're meant to back off to the left and then you go back!"_

" _But I don't want to! It's easier to go for a second swipe then dash backwards!" The magic holding the colt lifting him higher._

" _We dash to the left after the first strike because it's meant to confuse the enemy, who would be expecting that second strike, then they would probably find another way to parry!" Lightning replied, his training sword smacking the colts' behind before letting him down._

" _It's too hard to do Lightning, by the time I'm recovering from the attack I dished out he would notice I'm dodging to the left, and might attack from that side!"_

" _That's why you practice your movements- here, let me show you," the alicorn said, backing away. "Get into a defensive position."_

 _The colt obeyed, his stance becoming one that he was taught to use whenever defending. He saw Lightning run forward and raised his blade in defence, one hit._

 _Time slowed down, both of their faces showing intense focus, with the pegasus preparing for an attack from the left, and the alicorn moving in the direction._

 _The pegasus didn't know what hit him until he felt the blood run down his nose and his body being pushed backwards as Lightning stood victoriously. "You parry the attack if one attempts to strike you as you get out the way," Lightning explained, walking to the fallen student. "I thought someone as knowledgeable as you would understand something like that."_

 _The pegasus shakilly stood up, his breaths ragged and hoarse. "Maybe if you had taught me better, I would've found a way to figure that out!" he shouted with a rage, launching himself at Lightning with the sword swinging, with all intents to main._

 _This Lightning didn't expect, so when he saw the young pegasus speeding towards him he didn't have enough time to prepare himself, and because of this, he gained new scars on his body the following day. He stared at the blood dripping down his body, then at the panting pegasus. "Y-you… you actually did it…" he muttered, "You… complete idiot. You think that would make you improve in any way? Like that would change anything?"_

 _Lightnings glare pierced the pegasus, freezing him in his tracks. "You think that would bring your sister back?" he spat. "She died because no one was there to protect her, you came to train under me, the most professional one here to make sure that no one you cared about could be left unprotected, and here you are, making the stupid decisions that'll get everypony killed, have you no shame?" Lightning scorned, anger clear on his face._

" _We're done here, go home."_

" _W-wait, sir!" the pegasus called, his hooves finding a way to work once more. "Sir! I'm sorry!"_

 _Lightning turned, eyes stopping the pegasus once more. "Sorry doesn't bring back the dead," he growled. "If it did, I wouldn't be here."_

Lightning shook his head clear of the memory. "That's over, he's doing just fine," he muttered to himself. "I should visit him, see how he's doing." He closed the sandwich and took a bite, smiling softly as he walked back to the bed, staring outside.

The sun shimmered beautifully and the clouds dared not to block it, allowing everypony to gaze at its brilliance and grandeur. "Wonder how Skyler's doing, hopefully he hasn't already caused a riot…" he muttered to himself.

He felt something slap his head and fall on the bed, and when he turned around, he could see it was a letter, and based on the seal that was used, a wing wrapped with string, it was clear it was sent from Skyler. Lightning quickly opened it up and read the contents;

'Dear Lightning,

Pleasure to write to you, I just have one thing to ask of you. Open the doors, now.'

The alicorn tilted his head, wondering whatever his friend meant, then he slowly pieced it together, and quickly got up, and ran as fast as he could to the spot they knew as the doors.


	4. Part 4

_**AN: Excuse the shortness of this chapter, I just wanted this to be the setup for the next upcoming chapters, sorry!**_

* * *

Lightnings mad dash led him to an open field, about thirty minutes away from Sevens' humble abode, and two hours if he weren't running. He probably would've been there quicker if he had just teleported, but that wasn't clear on his mind when he was on the run.

Now, his broken hoof did cause a bit of a hiccup on the way there, but he remained steady in allowing it to heal by himself, he was never one to have everything bad happen to him be solved by magic, but he eventually relented and fixed it a little bit by mending the bone itself. It still hurt, but it was much better than before.

The point he was looking for in particular was a spot which had a but more rays of sunshine than the rest, and– much to Lightnings annoyance and glee– it was an absolutely perfect hiding place on a sunny day, and even then, who would look for a ray of sunshine on a cloudy or rainy day?

Fortunately, for Lightnings sanity, the rays were extremely graceful and let him find them within the ten-minute mark, and with that, his horn lit up.

His eyes squinted in concentration and his horn glowed brighter, and a ringing sound could be heard as his concentration grew, and it was broken at the sound of a rustling near him. He could feel the door close slowly, but shrugged off the sound for a wild animal, and started again.

This time the thing that interrupted his concentration was the Pegasus, and two guards that accompanied him falling in front of him.

The three groaned in pain. Skyler was the first to stand, wobbling a little bit. "And that's why you prepare yourself, at any time." The guards behind him groaned in response, standing up a few seconds after him.

Lightning gazed at the three with a tilted head, wings twitching a little bit. He quickly trotted up to the three, prepared to ask them a question, but was silenced by Skyler shushing him. "There was something in the castle, it took out about a third of the active guards on duty," he said.

"So that's why you wanted me to- wait, something's _inside?_ " Lightning said with a shocked tone, gazing at the doors. "How? Did something manage to get inside without the doors?"

One of his guards shrugged. "We were too busy trying to run after your friend here that we couldn't pay much attention," she explained.

"Too busy," Skyler snorted, "You mean running away from the slightest noise?"

"You were doing the same thing," the other guard said. "I seem to recall you jumping at the slightest noise, or was I just imagining things?"

Skyer turned a slight shade of red at that, grumbling something like, "Let's see who's jumping at your payday."

Lightning shook his head. "Listen, I'm trying to make sure that no one here gets hurt in any way, now, tell me exactly what happened."

Skyler looked at the alicorn and sighed. "We didn't see who or what it was, but I can assure you that when you return, guards will be dead, strewn about like toads after a week's worth of hard rain- remember that? I remember you slipping on one that landed on the steps leading down to the main road that time we left to walk around down here!"

Lightning quickly gave his advisor a smack with a wing. "Alright, C'mon, I can take you to where I'm staying," Lightning said, turning to the two guards accompanying Skyler. "You two, what're your names?"

"You don't need them, sire, we'd do just fine if we weren't on a first name basis," the stallion said.

"I'd suggest otherwise, orders would be easier if our king addressed us by name so we could do specific commands," the other argued.

"But we're merely here to protect him, and we have signals we use to-"

"Just. Give. Me. Your. Names," Lightning grumbled, making both of them stop arguing.

"Thorn, that's my name," the mare said, bowing her head.

"Captain Spear," the stallion grumbled.

Lightning nodded at both of them and spun around to face the fields behind him. "So, somethings compromised the castle, we have nowhere to go, and there's a danger lurking in my castle," he summarized. "Why don't we find a new place to just recover, then we'll return and see what's inside, yes?" Lightning said, the wind blowing in a way that made the scene a lot more dramatic than it actually was.

"That was our plan Lightning, the problem is _where_ do we go, we haven't exactly made ourselves known, the closest we've gotten is that one time you dropped by the castle just to annoy the inhabitants- which by the way was a very dumb idea- but still, we have nowhere to go." Skyler

"Seven might let you in, though that depends if she's on a good mood," Lightning replied, stretching a wing.

"And if we're lucky?" Skyler asked, walking up to stand beside Lightning.

"You'll sleep on a mattress," came the simple reply.

The two ponies behind them let out a groan, but quickly returned to a neutral stance when they were given a glare by their ruler.

With the situation defused, Lightning let the walk back to Sevens abode, whistling to himself as they walked, Skyler joining in after a bit.


End file.
